


Masque of the Red Death

by Aurora_Mandeville



Series: The Masked Butler [1]
Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, POE Edgar Allan - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Detective, Gen, Masked Butler, Mystery, and I can totally see Erik being the only one to comfort Nico, but I think Nico and Erik are a cooler team, detectives of Hades, especially after Bianca, yes this is inspired by Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville
Summary: At the turn of the century, Nico di Angelo is considered by some to be in a most advantageous position, basically the heir of a little island kingdom off the coast of Venice and heir to a vast fortune. However, though in such an advantageous position, Nico has no friends, the only people he sees on a regular basis are the servants Hades procured for him; Erik, his trusted butler with whom he solves many mysteries; Melchior, the Ghost of Christmas Present who is now his chef; Balthazar, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come who handles the household chores of dusting and cleaning; and Caspar, the Ghost of Christmas Past who handles the garden. It can become quite boring on the little island home, but with a new mystery on the horizon, Nico has no shortage of something to make life interesting.





	1. Scarlet Letter

A soft tapping was heard at the door.   
Nico sighed, “Come in, Erik.” A skeleton of a man opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him as a spirit moaned through the halls. “Come to save me from boredom?”   
Erik gave him a smile, “Perhaps, the final decision is up to you, of course.” He tossed a letter onto Nico’s desk. Nico raised an eyebrow at it before picking it up. It was a blood red envelope with the insignia of a skull set upon the flap. Slowly, he peeled it open and took out the letter, deep red rose petals falling out of the envelope as he did so. His eyes widened as he slumped back in his chair, and Erik knew he had guessed rightly as to who wrote it. Erik stepped forward and gently took the letter from Nico’s trembling hand.   
“Read it,” Nico muttered pleadingly. Erik nodded and straightened out the letter.   
He cleared his throat before beginning, “To my only son, Nico, I am sending you a mystery, per se. As you may know, the Red Death has ravaged a few towns close in proximity to the village of Catania, but I have heard it shall go no further. But I have also heard that the Red Death was released to punish a certain Prince Prospero, the lord of those towns, it would seem. The mystery is why this prince must be punished as well as who released the Red Death. I have sent several messengers to the Red Death, asking him why Prince Prospero is his target, but he has given no reply. I have even sent a few to the prince’s castle itself to figure out why, but they cannot gain entry. I must warn you, the castle is giving all of my messengers eerie feelings, a rare occurrence, to be sure, seeing as how we are the epitome of eerie. I only ask this of you as you seem to be the only one who can get some answers, but please, allow Erik to scope out the place upon your arrival. If he deems it unsafe, even for you, then leave at once and we shall let this matter disappear. If it is safe enough, then please proceed with caution, I know not what kind of a man this Prince Prospero is, nor what he is capable of, and I would hate the idea of you in serious danger and in a place where I cannot aid you. So please, my dear son, handle this carefully, cautiously, and always rely on Erik’s good judgement. Your godly father, Hades. P. S. Also included in the envelope are several rose petals, keep these on you at all times and hand them to whoever you can on your journey, keeping one for yourself and one for Erik. The presence of those petals lets the Red Death know that you are not to be touched. My messengers, thankfully, were able to procure them for you as a reassurance. Good luck my son, may you return to your home safely.” Erik folded up the letter and returned it to Nico. Nico took it, his hands still trembling. “What do you say, my liege?” Erik picked up the envelope and returned the rose petals that had fallen before placing one in his vest pocket. “Shall we discover why the Red Death has such an interest in an illustrious prince, especially one with such an obvious name?” Nico stared into space as he absentmindedly unfolded and refolded the letter. Erik waited a few minutes before Nico finally spoke, and in a shaky voice.   
“I-I guess we could take a look at this . . .”  
“To please your father?” Nico nodded. “Very well, I shall get everything set up for us to leave first thing in the morning. A change of scenery will do you some good.”   
A grin tugged at Nico’s lips, “You mean I can sleep in for once?”   
“Now, now, young master, you should not attempt being awake at all hours of the night and sleep during the day, it’s not good for your health.”   
Nico scoffed, “I’m a son of Hades, what does worrying about my health do?”   
“The fact that both your father and I agree on this, that we would like to see you live a long and prosperous life.”   
“If you consider riches and friendlessness prosperous.”   
“My liege, I said we want you to be, did I say that you are?” He picked up the letter, “Maybe Prince Prospero thinks along those lines, perhaps that is why the Red Death was released, but then that means he is blinded by greed and gold. Being so close to death, we see things far more clearly than most. Besides, between the two of us, you’re more likely to make friends than I ever could.”   
“Erik . . .”  
Erik stopped him, “No, do not argue with me on the matter, you know as well as I that it is true. I am honored to serve you, it is there that I find my happiness. At least one person does not shrink from my touch.” Erik patted his shoulder before walking off. He paused at the door, “Would you like to help me, my liege? It should pass the time quite pleasantly.”   
“But I am the master of this house.”   
Erik opened the door and grinned at him, “Hasn’t stopped you before.”   
Nico shrugged as he rose from his chair and walked out of the room, “Whatever, I expect a good song after dinner.”   
Erik smiled as he closed the door after them, “As you wish.” With Nico’s help, the packing went fairly quick, and the two left first thing the next morning.


	2. Brick Castle

The carriage clattered over the dirt road, taking them nearer to their destination. Erik attempted to get Nico to practice smiling as he would be among the rich party-goers, a fact that only seemed to make him scowl even more. After a time, the carriage stopped at a crossroads, and the driver approached their window.   
“Um, e-excuse me sir, but, which path would you like for me to take? Both lead to Prince Prospero’s castle, but one is shorter and takes us through the village of Catania, the other way completely avoids it, but it is longer.”  
“How much longer?’ asked Nico.  
“Another day, at most, sir.”  
“We’ll go that way,” replied Nico.  
The driver seemed relieved, “Very well sir.” He jumped back into his seat and got them on their way again.   
Erik glanced at Nico knowingly, “Putting off meeting the prince and his retinue will not make it any easier.”  
“No, but it might help me fortify my sanity.” Nico shot him a grin.   
Erik laughed, “You have a point there, my liege. I do believe I shall join you in this fortification.” They both certainly hoped their sanities were fortified enough when their carriage pulled up to the castle two days later and were granted entry. They could sense what Hades had mentioned in his letter about it, it was surprisingly eerie despite looking almost normal. It wasn’t long before Prince Prospero himself came forward and greeted them. Nico could sense something off about his aura, and it made him feel sick.   
“Welcome, welcome, Lord Di Angelo, to my magnificent castle. I am honored that you chose to seek refuge at my castle instead of leaving the country, and honored indeed to be able to hear, I hope, the talents of your well-renowned masked butler. Does he in fact sing like an angel?”   
Erik gave a bow, “If my master will allow it, perhaps I may play and sing for you tonight, and you may decide for yourself.”   
Prospero glanced at Erik angrily before turning his gaze on Nico, “Do you always let your servants speak for you?”   
“Erik was merely offering a suggestion. I have yet to decide if I will let him play tonight, that is, if you still desire to hear him.”   
“It would be a great pleasure, if you let him.”  
“Very well, I wish I could give it more thought, but I am afraid my mind is barely functioning at the moment. It has been a long trip and I am tired. May we see our room?”  
“Your room? You plan on sharing your room with your servant?”   
“Yes, he is not to leave my side without my consent.”   
“But Lord Di Angelo . . .”  
“No buts, he stays with me.”   
“But, he is a servant . . .”  
“And I am his master, he does whatever I tell him. I acted on his advice to come here instead of leaving the country, your majesty, will you deny me my rights to have constant access to my butler, my musician, and my advisor?”   
Prospero was taken back by Nico’s cool outburst, “No, my apologies, your lordship. You shall have your wish. Guard!” A guard rushed towards Prospero. “Please show Lord Di Angelo and his butler to their room.”   
“Right away, sir,” the guard bowed and led Nico and Erik into the castle corridors. The place was eerier on the inside than the outside, and Prospero’s lavish taste in decor only made Nico feel even more sick. The feeling subsided a bit once the door closed behind them, but only a bit seeing as how the room was only a tad bit less lavish than the main hall of the castle.   
“How can people live amid all this stuff?” grumbled Nico as the two set down their bags and tried to settle in.   
Erik removed his mask and gave him a slight smile, “What can I say? They think that by surrounding themselves with man-made beauty, they can forget the ugliness that should come with it.”   
“If you were the head of a wealthy household, would you have all of this?”   
Erik shrugged, “At least some of it, I do like to surround myself with beautiful things, for obvious reasons, but I might not go all-out as our gracious host seems to.” Erik put his mask back on, “Now, if you don’t mind, I will put my butler duties to good use and get a feel for the place while you rest.”  
“What?”   
“Come now, you did tell the prince you were tired from the long journey, which means they will most likely leave you alone.”   
Nico grumbled, “Fine.” Erik took off his coat, his shoes, and his socks before helping him get situated in the bed. “Well, at least the bed’s mostly comfortable. Crack open a window, will you, Erik? I don’t want to get too hot.”   
“Of course.” Erik opened up a window partially. “Anything else, sir?”   
“Well, since you’re out doing butler duties, get me some water and something to eat. Oh, and ask when dinner will be served.”   
Erik chuckled, “Of course, rest well.” Erik patted Nico’s shoulder before leaving the room. He moved at a regular pace, but his eyes quickly took in every detail, especially when it came to the other guests. The majority of them were pretty mindless, seeking only their pleasure. Prospero seemed to be the only one with any kind of brains, his devilish mind hidden behind a mask of pleasure-seeking. Erik smirked, if there was anything he and Nico were good at, it was taking off others’ masks. But one man he nearly ran into on his way back to the room gave him bad vibes.   
“My apologies, my lord, I did not see you.”  
“Apology accepted, I too should have been watching where I was going as well. Ah, getting a little something for your master, I see. Is Lord Di Angelo feeling well? I so desire to meet him.”   
“He is feeling tired, is all, he is not used to long carriage rides. He should be feeling well enough to join you at dinner.”   
“Ah, wonderful, then I shall see him tonight.” He smiled and walked away, but Erik stiffened, the way he had smiled made alarms blare in Erik’s head. Erik continued towards Nico’s room without meeting anyone else, but he did make a mental note to never leave Nico alone in the presence of that man, ever.


	3. Glass of Merlot

Nico did feel rested enough by dinner that he could join Prospero’s party at the table, but that didn’t mean he relished the idea of being any more sick than he was already feeling from the mere extravagance of the castle. Dinner passed fairly well, Nico stomaching as much as he could, though most of the dishes were just as sickly extravagant as the decor of the castle. And thankfully, no one really talked to him, allowing him to somewhat enjoy his dinner in peace, especially since Prospero was firm in having Erik sit with the servants for dinner. Nico couldn’t wait for when Erik would come out to perform, he could tell which man Erik was nervous about, his aura reeked of spoiled brat. Finally, Erik appeared on the scene and, after giving an elegant bow to his audience, began to play a few opera pieces. Nico sat back in his chair, letting the music wash over him, taking him away from the eerie, extravagant castle, at least until Erik finished a couple of hours later.   
Prospero rose as he applauded the masked butler, “Bravo, bravo! Magnifico! You really do have the voice of an angel! Amazing! We must have you sing once a night, at least! But if you will excuse me for a minute, there’s some business I must attend to real quick. I shall be back shortly, so proceed with your own entertainment until I return. Thank you.” Prospero gave a slight bow, and with a woman Nico was introduced to as Lady Juliana, left the table. His guests dispersed themselves to finding entertainment, both the spoiled brat and Erik homed in on Nico.   
“Excuse me, Lord Di Angelo, I have long desired to make your acquaintance. I am Lord Alfredo, I met your talented butler in the hall earlier today.”   
“Ah yes, he informed me,” muttered Nico. “A pleasure to meet you, Lord Alfredo.”   
“The pleasure is all mine,” returned Alfredo with a quick bow. “After all, it isn’t every day one meets the extraordinary, young lord of the Di Angelos. But, if you will excuse me, I see an acquaintance of mine I wish to catch up with. I hope you will enjoy your stay.”   
“Uh, thank you,” blinked Nico. Alfredo took another bow and just about rushed away.   
“Guess I shouldn’t have been that worried, I keep forgetting you creep out most of these people,” whispered Erik.   
Nico scoffed, “Well, in cases like this, I’m glad of it.”   
“Me too.” The two weaved in and out of the crowd, making light conversations with those they met, all while getting closer to their destination, a dark corner at the far side of the hall. When they finally made it, they took a deep breath, but most people didn’t even notice them, they were so busy drinking alcohol and talking of materialistic gain.  
“I’m beginning to see why the Red Death has been unleashed, these people are so selfish and vain.”  
“But Prospero is the main target.”   
“I know, though, I do wonder, why should the Red Death have to be released. It’s not like there aren’t plenty of other rich phonies like this bunch all over the world. Unless . . .” Erik glanced down at Nico as the teen rubbed his chin, “There’s got to be another reason, there has to be. This castle gives off eerie vibes to my father’s messengers, even to us; Prospero clearly delights in both the truly beautiful and extravagant fakes, he’s clearly the wealthiest and most powerful one here in terms of politics. What’s he hiding behind all this?”  
“But is it really hidden, my liege, or is it only because we are new here that we do not know yet?”   
“Could even be both. Best to do some searching after everyone’s gone to bed.”  
Erik sighed, “Very well, I guess you will get your wish.” Nico glanced at him quizzically. “You shall go to bed late and get up late.” Nico smirked. “Just like the rest of these rich fakes.” Nico grumbled under his breath, but he could tell Erik was smirking under his mask, especially once Erik wiggled his eyebrows with jest.   
The voice of Prospero interrupted their little meet, “Terror? What do you know about terror, Alfredo? Your senses are much too blunt. What is terror? Come.” Nico’s and Erik’s eyes latched onto the prince as they and several other guests followed him to an adjacent room where a pendulum swung from the clock. A woman began to laugh. “Silence!” Prospero ordered. “Listen.” There was a pause as the only sound was the clock ticking. “Is it to wake up and hear the passing of time? Or is it the failing beat of your own heart? Or the footsteps of someone, who just a moment before, was in your room?” Nico rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, if that was terrifying to these people, they certainly had very little to worry about. “But let us not dwell on terror. The knowledge of terror is vouchsafed only to the precious few.” At that moment the clock bonged the hour and several people in the crowd jumped. Nico rolled his eyes again, these people got jumpy real quick. Their parties were nothing more than a mask to hide their fear of losing everything. Prospero chuckled, “And now may I present for your entertainment, the dancers Esmeralda and Hop-Toad.” A group of musicians entered the room with a tiny dancer and a dwarf. The dwarf and the dancer walked to the center of the room and stopped in front of Prospero. They gave a quick bow, and while the dwarf walked away, the band began to play and the dancer began to dance.  
“Upon Cerberus, that is one lovely dancer. She’s almost like a fairy,” Erik breathed.   
“I hope you’re not thinking about her the way Alfredo is,” muttered Nico, indicating the lord who now approached Prospero’s chair, watching the dancer with an almost mesmerized stare.   
“You can be sure I’m not, now, no more of the matter. Just enjoy her performance, my liege.”   
“Right, the only other performance besides yours worth paying attention to.”   
“I’m glad my performance pleased you.”   
“It’s always pleased me, and compared to everything else here, your performance and hers are the only things I could consider beautiful.”   
“Mm-hmm,” muttered Erik as the two went back to watching the performance, just in time to see Esmeralda accidentally hit Alfredo’s goblet and spill his wine all over him. She gasped and was about to apologise when Alfredo hit her, sending her tumbling to the ground. Erik immediately rushed forward to help the tiny dancer up, along with the dwarf.   
“If the wench were full-sized, she would drown us all in wine.”   
“Then it’s a good thing your goblet wasn’t any bigger or more full, Lord Alfredo, or we really would have,” blurted Nico. Alfredo locked eyes with him for a split second before turning away. Nico could win any staring contest easily, not one person outside of his household could stand looking into his eyes for more than ten seconds.   
“Well, my first novelty seems to have failed. However, on the Sabbath at midnight, for your amusement, there will be a masquerade. The wardrobes of the castle are yours to use. But I beg of you, even for the humor of it, do not wear red.” Prospero then turned and splashed a goblet of wine in Alfredo’s face. Nico bit down a chuckle, even though he did smirk. Fitting retribution for Alfredo’s conduct to Esmeralda.   
Alfredo gasped, “You go too far. I am not without influence and power!”   
“Against the Red Death?” exclaimed Prospero. The hall became dead silent. “Yes, yes, it came to the village. Even now it lays waste to the countryside. So you can count yourselves fortunate that you are here in this castle under the protection of Prince Prospero.” Nico’s hand subconsciously went to the rose petal in his pocket and fingered it, he and Erik alone had the protection from the Red Death. Did Prospero really think he could keep the Red Death from entering his castle? Death comes to all, whether they liked it or not. Prospero walked up the stairs where a girl in white met him. He turned to the crowd, “May I present the Lady Francesca? Meanwhile continue with your merrymaking, act according to your natures.” He walked down the stairs with Francesca, Lady Juliana not far behind them.   
“I don’t think he’d want to see our natures,” Erik muttered to Nico under his breath as he gently began to push Nico to the back.   
“Senor Veronese, do you little but eat, and swell, and dream of other things? How like a pig you are.” The two paused in their retreat and glanced back at Prospero, what was he getting at? “Be one.” Veronese chuckled and he handed off his goblet, got on his hands and knees, and began oinking, much to the amusement of the others. Nico could only look on with disgust. “You, Senor Lampredi, you laugh at this poor pig, huh? While you are small and insignificant, no more than a worm. Can you be a worm, Lampredi?” Lampredi placed his goblet on the floor and began to squirm around on his belly, resulting in fresh bouts of laughter. Erik practically pulled Nico into the next room, the laughter subsiding a bit.   
“Well, think it’s too dangerous?”   
“Not quite, unless you consider getting run over by this . . . menagerie the worst thing that could happen. But it seems we now have another reason to stay.”   
Nico glanced at him, “And what’s that?”   
Erik didn’t answer as Prospero shouted, “As for the rest of you, use your imaginations, show me the lives and loves of the animals.”   
“This had better not be a nightly ritual,” grumbled Nico.   
“In answer to your question, the Lady Francesca.” Nico blinked and watched as Prospero and the lady walked towards the other side of the hall, realizing with a start that she had a look of disgust on her face.   
“She may be the only woman we can save from the Red Death.” Erik nodded in agreement. Nico sighed, “Alright, let’s follow them.” But at that moment, they walked into a room, and Prospero closed the door.   
Erik grabbed Nico’s arm, “Alright, then, scratch that, let’s wait until after the menagerie has gone to bed, shall we?”   
“Oh, fine.”  
“In the meantime, you should rest, my liege, you will need your wits about you.”   
“That sounds better than watching this nonsense,” muttered Nico, indicating the play of animals still going.   
Erik scoffed, “Much better.” He led his master up the stairs and into their room, where Nico fell asleep fairly quick.


	4. Ruby Window

“You did what?” Nico muttered angrily, his dark eyes flashing.   
Erik’s own eyes flashed in return, “You heard me, I let you sleep and went on a nightly excursion by myself, and I’ll do it even more if you’re going to give me this kind of an attitude about it.”   
“Fine,” grumbled Nico. “What did you find out?”   
“Something is definitely going on in the bowels of Prospero’s castle, unfortunately I could not find out exactly what as I had to tend to the Lady Francesca.”   
Nico raised an eyebrow, “She was up too?”   
“And Lord Alfredo.”   
“Oh.”   
“Lady Francesca did see something though, what exactly it is, neither of us really know. Perhaps we’ll find out for certain tonight. But what the lady has told me is that Prince Prospero and Lady Juliana were in a kind of trance in the black room. A ritual, to be sure, but what kind of ritual I don’t know yet. Prince Prospero was apparently lying down during this trance, while Lady Juliana was sitting. Lady Francesca didn’t notice anything else, she was too frightened to stay. I happened upon her as she was returning to her room, having just been startled in turn by Alfredo, the creep was apparently wandering the halls with a mask. I was sorely tempted to reveal my face to him at that moment, but he made no move to touch the lady. I came back here not long after Lady Francesca and I spoke. She said she would try to find out what was going on in that room, seeing as how she’s going to be spending quite a bit of time with Prince Prospero, though she really doesn’t want to.”   
“Why not?”   
“How could she? Her father and her boyfriend are being held in the dungeons.”   
Nico’s eyes widened, “Say what?”   
“Prospero apparently intends for them to be the entertainment before the masquerade.”   
“A gladiator match, they won’t agree to it,” growled Nico.   
“No, of course not, they’re Christian.”   
Nico blinked, “They’re Christian?”   
Erik nodded, “And Lady Francesca informed me that Prospero made her take off her cross and it’s disappeared. She also mentioned about some chanting she heard when she got up.”   
Nico put his hand on his chin, “Chanting, eh? No crosses, and a life of pleasantries. If she is a Christian, perhaps Prince Prospero is a Satanist? Would that be considered something worth releasing the Red Death over?”   
Erik shrugged, “It is a possibility, which could suggest that the Christian God released the Red Death.”   
“That would make sense.”   
“One other thing I found out from Lady Francesca.” Nico glanced at him. “It seems Prince Prospero has ruled with tyranny. He has forced the villagers to practically starve so that he may live in prosperity. And the first one who contracted the Red Death in Catania was a woman who met a figure on her way home. She was handed a red rose and was told that the hour of deliverance is at hand.”   
“Whoa, this is getting kind of intense.”   
“Perhaps the Red Death is sparing many of these poor villagers from starvation this winter?”   
“Erik!”   
“It is just a thought, my liege.”  
“A dangerous one at that.” Nico sighed, “I was hoping to save as many as possible, but at this rate, we might be able to only save Francesca, her father, and her boyfriend.”  
“I know, but at least it’s something.” Nico nodded, and slowly rose from his bed. “Nico?”   
“Someone died just at the castle walls,” he whispered. He rushed to the window and peeks through the blinds, Erik peeking at a higher spot. Prince Prospero and Lady Francesca were standing at the wall below them, looking down at someone, Prospero with a face of indifference, Francesca with sorrow. Prospero handed a crossbow off to a soldier before tossing something over the wall.   
“Madam, spare yourself the Red Death,” he spoke over the wall, but he was loud enough that Nico could hear him from their balcony. The curtain closed and the two turned to walk away, when Nico felt another soul leaving its body.   
“Nico?”   
Nico sighed, “Whoever that woman was he was talking to, she, she’s gone.”  
Erik placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Then we must do all we can to save as many others as we can.”   
Nico nodded before turning to him with determination set in his face, “We have to get to that room tonight.” Getting into that room was a little harder than it looked, but they finally managed to get in.  
Erik let out a soft chuckle, “Looks like our kind of room.” The room in question was practically all black, save for the window and a few pieces of decor.   
“Yeah, if there wasn’t so much red. I mean, I don’t mind it, but here, it’s just eerie. And that red window doesn’t help much,” stated Nico, indicating the lone window shaded in a deep, blood red color.   
“My liege.” Nico turned, Erik was pointing at an altar with two grotesque dragon-like statuettes set up on each side, flanked in turn by a dark candle.   
Nico sucked in his breath, “He is a Satanist. No other religion that I know of has such statues, or candles.”   
“Actually the Hindu do have something similar to this, though I do agree with you that he is a Satanist. If he was Hindu, he’d have a multi-armed god or goddess. Particularly Kali, apparently she is a goddess of death, but she is far more meaner than your father, I can guarantee you that.”   
“Erik, now, really?”   
Erik merely grinned, “Sorry, my liege, I have spent so much time in the East that sometimes it just merely rolls off my tongue.”   
“Oh really, is that so? Or are you just trying to squeeze in something about the Eastern mythologies?”   
“Perhaps take your mind off this room?” Nico blinked before his eyes widened, he hadn’t realized it before, but now he did, the room felt suffocating, like it was closing in around him.   
“M-maybe we should go,” he began.   
“Sh, I think someone’s coming,” whispered Erik.   
“By Hades, now? Does no one besides Lady Francesca and myself sleep in this castle?” Nico whispered harshly.   
“Well you’re not exactly asleep right now, are you? The chair, quick!” The two practically dove behind the chair, right as the door opened. They waited with baited breath as someone moved about in the room. The next thing Nico knew, he was smelling the distinct scent of smoke. Someone was burning the candles. He let out a soft hiss in frustration, right before Erik tapped him and pointed to the shadow. Nico shook his head and held up a finger, he wanted to see who was in the room real quick before they left. A low hum began to resonate in the room, and Nico realized with a start it was chanting. He slowly, carefully peeked around the chair, and he recognised the figure of Lady Juliana standing in front of the altar. As soon as he heard the words “Lord Satan”, he grabbed Erik’s hand and shadow traveled them back to their room.   
“We need to get ourselves and them out of here as soon as possible,” blurted Nico upon their arrival.   
“Then why did we come here?”   
“For these,” Nico replied as he grabbed a pouch. He opened it to show Erik the contents, the rose petals.   
“I thought I told you to keep them on your person at all times?”   
“I only took them off so I wouldn’t lose them in that room. Come on!” Nico quickly stuffed the pouch in his vest pocket before grabbing Erik and shadow-travelling again, this time to a secluded section of the dungeon.   
“Now, how do you propose we find them?” Nico winced and gave him an oopsie-look, he hadn’t thought that far ahead.   
“I guess we’re going to check each cell,” Nico whispered back. The two began looking into each cell, an easier task than previously thought for most of the people in the cells had been tortured, broken. They were looking for two men who could still walk and had the glint of hope still in their eyes. After several minutes of wandering through the halls, the two began to worry that they had come to the wrong place. That is, until three people dashed by them in an adjacent hall. One was clearly a lady with fiery red hair.   
“Lady Francesca!” blurted Erik, but the trio had already passed.   
“Come on!” Nico dashed after them, Erik on his heels. When the two finally caught up, the trio were surrounded by guards and faced Prospero. “What . . . how?”   
“What can you want of two men who have done no harm to you?”  
“They killed three of my guards, three human beings, according to your faith they have sinned greatly. Tomorrow at the feast before the masque, at least one of them will pay for those sins.” Nico let out a soft growl before he and Erik shadow traveled yet again. Back in their room, they tried to devise a plan to rescue the three, but no other opportunity presented itself.


	5. Crimson Tears

The Sabbath finally arrived, and Nico could sense the tension grow taut like a tightrope between Francesca and Prospero, his sense no doubt heightened by his own chest twisting in anguish and concern. The guards were not letting the two men out of their sights, and Prospero had Francesca constantly at his side. When dinner came, it took Nico everything he had to get through it, and to stomach it. The meal was a lot more elaborate, no doubt in honor of the Sabbath and the upcoming masquerade ball, but he was able to eat. It was close to the end of the meal, at least, close to it for Nico, food was still coming, and several people were still munching away when Prospero stood up, his voice echoing over the chatter.   
“Hear me!” Silence came quickly. “Soon, you will be costuming yourselves for the masque. A celebration, my friends, a celebration of victory over death.” Nico could feel his stomach tighten, he hadn’t won yet. “Of evil over good. Senor Scarlatti and his wife will not be joining us, he failed to obey my orders.” He tossed a knife on the table as Nico thought back to the two souls he had sensed being ripped away from their bodies. He did sit up straight and attentive when Prospero spoke the next part. “But because of me, and my mediation with my master, the lord of flies, you, all of you, unworthy though you may be, will be safe from the Red Death, we promise you.” Another knife in the table. “Unless of course you incur our displeasure.” A third knife went into the table. “Or some of you are guilty of acts against us, acts of faith perhaps.” Prospero glanced at Francesca before stabbing the table with a fourth knife. “And all of you, I suspect, still harbor some, sacred thoughts, but no more. The fallen angel will protect you.” A fifth knife into the table, as Nico’s chest began to tighten.Why did people insist on worshipping what they knew to be evil? “And now, for a small entertainment, guards!” Both Francesca’s and Nico’s eyes turned towards the door when it opened, and three guards came in with the two men. “These two men are true believers, they believe in a God who preached love thy neighbor. Therefore they refuse to fight each other, in order to save one of their lives. However I have devised a plan whereby each may have the honor and glory of saving the other’s life. There are five daggers here, one of them is impregnated with a poison that kills in five seconds.” Nico glanced at him with eyes wide, he was no better than Nero! “Each man in turn will cut his forearm.” He gave a nod, and the guards freed the men. “Begin.” Neither one moved. “Would you not lay down your life for your brother?” Nico clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as the men glanced at each other, and Francesca’s father walked towards the table. He picked up a knife, slit his forearm, and tossed the knife to the floor. The next five seconds were rather agonizing, but once they were over, Prospero merely said, “Next.” Francesca’s boyfriend stepped up, and repeated her father’s moves. “Five seconds,” stated Prospero at the end of them. Francesca’s father went back to the table for round two. Nico began to watch Prospero’s face a bit more, wondering if there really was any truth in what he said. A poison that kills in five seconds? Something was off, but his thought were interrupted by Alfredo.   
“Five seconds.” The boyfriend, for round two. Nico’s brain was going fast, trying to think of something, anything, to stop this madness, but he stayed rooted to the spot. Francesca’s father approached the table for the final knife and glanced at her boyfriend.   
“Five seconds.” He picked up the knife, and lunged towards Prospero, but he didn’t make the mark as he fell back with Prospero’s sword imbedded in his chest.   
“Father!” shrieked Francesca as Nico slumped back in his chair, sensing her father’s soul leaving his body. The dwarf restrained Francesca to her chair while the guards restrained her boyfriend.   
“The game was not played properly. So both will die!”   
“No!”   
“You’re a madman!”   
“And yet I will live and you will die. Where is your God in your time of need?”  
“I will see Him, in Paradise.”   
“To be forever safe from you, Prince Prospero.” Nico had risen, his face overshadowed with a hint of anger.   
“Ah, so the little angel speaks. Pray, tell me, which angels do you side with, the fallen, or those who serve their God?” asked Prospero, indicating Francesca and her boyfriend.  
“Usually neither.”   
“Usually, eh? Are you thinking of joining their ranks now, or ours?”   
“It is something I am considering.”   
“Then consider quickly, for I only allowed you entry for I sense great potential in you. But, what is the real reason for your stay at my castle, if you haven’t even considered joining our ranks? I sent no messenger to bid you to my castle or give you instructions on how to enter.” Nico’s eyes widened. “Yes, that is right, from day one it was clear you did not belong in such finery, but, you do seem to enjoy the dark and tales of terror. Are you sure it is a hard decision?”   
“When you act thus towards those who have only served you and can stand it no longer when their lives are tossed to the side so that you may live in finery.”   
Prospero raised an eyebrow, “Really, is that your main concern? Why should we worry about their lives?”   
Nico relaxed to the point where he began to smirk, “Because then you would have to go out into the fields and work them yourself. Do you kill off your servants so you don’t have to feed them, only to complain that there’s no one around to fix your food or provide you with entertainment?” Prospero was taken back by the notion. “Really, Prince Prospero, for one who claims he serves such a magnificent master, I’d have thought you would be a little smarter than that.” Nico glanced around the room, “But it seems that your master doesn’t quite care who serves him. Funny, though, that you should try to save this girl, and expect her to stop loving her family at your request. Did you really think she would forget the ones she loves so easily? That’s rather . . . unrealistic, don’t you think?” Francesca’s eyes widened and glanced at Prospero, whose own eyes widened.   
“Be careful with your choice of words, boy.”  
“You watch your mouth, Alfredo, that boy brings up a few good points.” Prospero glanced back at Nico, “Then what would you have me do with this peasant? Between these two men, they killed three of my guards, a grave sin according to their faith.”   
“Are we not celebrating the triumph of evil over good?”  
“Well of course.”   
“But isn’t punishing him for his sins a good thing?” Prospero glanced at him questioningly. “If my knowledge of the Christian faith is correct, then the Christian God punishes as well as forgives.”   
“Then what would you have me do?”   
Nico walked towards Prospero, “Release him.”   
“Release him? To . . . to face the Red Death.”   
“No, please, I beg you!” cried Francesca.   
“Consider it a further, glorious chance to test his faith, my dear.” The guards began to drag the boyfriend away. “Wait! Better yet, have your butler do the honors.”  
“Erik, why?”   
“To prove that this is not an attempt to save him.”   
“I would have thought you would have done that for her sake, and yet, for a servant of the master of lies, you’re pretty concerned about the truth. But, whatever, I will have it done. Erik!”   
Erik stepped up to Nico, “Yes, my liege?” With a quick slight of hand, the rose petals were discreetly passed.   
“See to it that this peasant is shown out of the castle, but be nice, we want him to be able to walk away.”   
“Of course.” Erik turned, and with the guards behind them, took Francesca’s boyfriend out of the room.   
“I will come back for you, Francesca, I will find a way back!” he shouted before they turned the corner. Prospero left his seat, and Nico turned to walk back to his, when Lady Francesca’s voice made them both pause.   
“Please, let me go with him!”   
Prospero turned to her, “What, you? Oh no, I could not bear to think of . . .” He paused, his eyes locked with Nico for a mere second before turning away. He raised his voice so that all could hear, “You will go to your rooms now and prepare for the masque. You will not appear in your costumes until midnight.” The dining room cleared fairly quickly, Nico among the last to leave, and he walked up the stairs slowly. It wasn’t long before Francesca was passing him at the top of the staircase, the two paused to glance at each other before heading off for their rooms. Nico uncurled his hand and revealed two rose petals before placing a finger to his mouth. She jumped when Erik placed a hand on her shoulder.   
“He will live, my lady, now all we need to do is worry about getting ourselves out of here. Keep a close eye on us, it may all end tonight.”


	6. Burgundy Masquerade

“So, do you have an idea on how to get the three of us out in one piece?” asked Erik as he helped Nico into his pirate costume.   
“Not really, the biggest problem is that Prospero will have her practically attached to him, like a dog on a chain. And no, don’t bring it up.”  
“It didn’t even cross my mind, that is, until you said not to bring it up.”   
Nico rolled his eyes, “Of course.”  
“But seriously, cats and dogs in particular are more used to the smell of death than most other animals. They do need to eat.”  
“Erik, we have more important matters at hand.”  
“I know, I would just like it if you kept the notion open, just in case we come across an animal in the streets that catches our fancy.”   
“Whatever. Ugh, if it was just the two of us we could just shadow-travel out of here.”   
“Unless . . .”  
“Erik?” Erik quickly threw on his costume, that of a cloaked, and masked, wizard.   
“Maybe we will need some magic to help us make the lady, ah, shall we say, disappear?”   
Nico’s lips widened into a grin, “Erik, that’s ingenious!”   
Erik gave a little bow, “I’m glad you think so. Perhaps we shall suggest it as the entertainment to mark the end of the masquerade?”   
“Yes, but, we shall have to suggest it first,” mumbled Nico. “ And I really don’t want to talk to Prospero.”   
“But maybe we can also use it as a sign to the Lady Francesca that we have a plan. And while you do that, I shall figure out the escape route.”   
“Alright, but you’ll have to make it quick, it’s already . . .” Bong . . . bong . . . rang out the clock. “Midnight.” Nico let out a gasp, “And someone just died.” The two rushed out the door, just as someone let out a series of ear-splitting screams. The two glanced over the bannister, and saw a small crowd gathered, though none dared approach the body of Lady Juliana besides the lady who apparently found her and Prospero.   
“I beg you, do not mourn for Juliana, we should celebrate, she’s just married a friend of mine.” Nico began to feel sick as both anger and disgust raged within his mind, was this to eventually become Lady Francesca if Prospero had his way with her? “Let the masque begin!”   
“Where is Lady Francesca?” whispered Erik.   
“Prince Prospero’s not really in a costume, is he?” A guard approached the prince, and the two walked away. “Go find that escape route, maybe I can speak with the lady real quick before he returns.”   
Erik nodded, “Right.” He walked steadily, yet quickly down the stairs while Nico made a quick dash towards Francesca’s room and knocked on the door.   
A maid answered it, “Yes?”   
“I need to see Lady Francesca, please let her know it is Lord di Angelo.”   
“But Prince Prospero said that only he will escort her . . .”  
“I am not here to escort her, I just need to speak with her for a minute.”  
“Oh, alright.” The maid closed the door, leaving Nico to pace the short distance in front of the door before it reopened.   
“You wanted to see me?”   
“Yes, we might have a way out of here. Erik knows a few magic tricks, you just be ready for anything, we don’t know how far we’ll be able to go before Prospero figures it out.”   
Francesca took his hands, “Thank you so much.”   
“I, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save your father, if I had spoken earlier . . .” He paused, how many more would die this night?   
“You were able to save Gino, and now you’re trying to reunite us, that’s more than I had ever hoped. Thank you, again, I will be ready.”   
“Good, see you at the masque.” Francesca nodded and went back into her room while Nico briskly walked away. He reached the mid-landing of the stairs at the same time Prospero was coming up.  
Prospero stopped him, “You have yet to reveal the real reason why you are here.”   
Nico gave him a sly smirk as he resisted the urge to yank his arm free from Prospero’s grip, “How about after the unmasking? I don’t think you’d want to interrupt your masque for something as insignificant as my reasons for being here.”  
Prospero let go of his arm, “Very well, and I also expect the unmasking of your butler.”   
“Are you sure about that, your majesty?”   
“Yes.”   
Nico shrugged, “Alright, if you insist.”   
“I do, very much.”  
“Very well, may I make a request?”   
“Yes?”   
“Might Erik put on a magic show at the end of the masque?”  
“I think that’s a good idea, after Esmeralda’s dance. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he stated before heading up the stairs. Nico’s smirk grew a bit wider, that is, if they were there for the unmasking. If all went according to their hastily put-together plan, they would be out of the castle by the time that occurred. He stuck to the walls and walked around the dancing, keeping an eye out for both the return of Erik and of Prospero with Francesca. Erik was soon at his side, but didn’t speak until they had passed into another room.   
“I have our escape route,” he began.   
“Wonderful, and Lady Francesca has been informed. And I did speak with Prospero, he says it’s alright, as long as we reveal our true intentions for being here, and show your true face at the unmasking.”  
“That won’t be necessary . . .”  
“I know,” began Nico, but Erik raised a hand.   
“The Red Death shall come this night,” was all he said before Prospero’s voice echoed through the hall.   
“Gifts, gifts for everyone!” Erik and Nico had walked back into the main room just as Prospero tossed several jewels and golden trinkets. Everyone who had been dancing paused and made a mad rush towards the pieces. “Diamonds! Rubies! Emeralds! Pearls! For my friends! For my guests!”  
“They already have riches, why do they act as if they were starving after bread?”   
“That is the way of the world, I’m afraid, my liege. Though, Prospero was wrong, if you really wanted to test a man, give him riches and power, and see what he does with it.”   
“If that’s the case, then I’d say everyone here has failed.”   
“Except for you, of course.”   
“That’s debatable. Ow.” Nico rubbed his head as Erik plucked a few jewels from his pirate hat. “He can stop throwing fake candy now,” grumbled Nico.   
“I give you reason for real rejoicing, my friends. The only survivors of the village has just come to the castle walls.” Nico’s eyes widened as he gasped, oh no. “Only six, the Red Death has claimed the rest of them. But as I promised you, all of you, within these walls, under my protection, are safe. So rejoice!” His guests let out a cheer before the couples went back to dancing.  
“He killed them, he killed those six survivors,” Nico whispered angrily. “And after I just explained to him why he needed to stop abusing them!”   
“Pardon the phrase, my liege, but you can’t teach an old dog new tricks. Some men are evil through and through, and have no desire but to seek their own pleasure to the demise of those unfortunate to be around them. But, he has made me quite glad.”   
“What, why?”  
“Because the Red Death asked me to leave a crack in one of the doors, he will strike at the last of the survivors, tonight.”   
Nico sighed, “Yes, and Prospero, out of all of them, deserves to die. I only hope that we can escape with Lady Francesca unharmed. I did not give her a rose petal as I thought I’d be able to do so as we escaped. I didn’t know the Red Death itself would appear at the masque.” The two watched the dancing continue on, not at all interested in taking part. Their only reason for staying now was to keep an eye out for the Red Death. The snap of a whip caught their attention as two figures came down the stairs.   
“Have no fear, I can control this monster!” stated Hop-toad as he gave another crack of the whip. Nico rolled his eyes and sighed, the monster in question was rather mild, nothing more than a man in a gorilla suit. “He only wants a game!” The gorilla growled and chuckled as he picked up a lady and brought her to the middle of the room before setting her down. Erik promptly placed a hand over Nico’s eyes, and Nico made no move to remove it, the raucous laughter and the fake growling was enough to grate on his nerves.   
“He is too playful. I will tie him up and make him helpless.” Nico let out a groan as Erik removed his hand, Hop-toad was tying up the ape to a chandelier.   
“Come on, let’s . . .”  
“Help, help, let me down you fiendish oaf!! Let me down!”  
“Of course, Lord Alfredo speaks, I get a splitting headache,” grumbled Nico as he walked into the adjacent room.  
Erik followed, “But you must admit, this is kind of funny. I’ll wager this is Hop-toad’s way of getting back at him for what he did to Esmeralda.”   
“Yeah, well, if those greedy pigs get any louder, I’d be tempted to welcome the Red Death in myself.”   
“You need to learn to partake in mirth . . .”  
“But not this kind of mirth. Seriously, Erik, they’re acting like, like, wild animals! What am I saying, Alfredo’s dressed like an animal!”  
“No doubt Hop-toad’s idea . . .” Several screams made them pause and rush back to the scene. Nico knew what was happening before he saw it, the smell of fake fur burning wafted towards him along with the sound of a crackling fire and the agonizing screams of a man dying. Nico sensed his passing right as the chandelier fell, the burning body buried beneath its weight.   
“Guards! Clear that out of the way. How can my guests be expected to dance around that? And when you find Hop-toad, give him five pieces of gold for his entertaining jest.” Nico glanced at him with a bit of shock, Alfredo wasn’t the best, sure, but he deserved a little better than that. Prospero and Francesca paused in front of Nico and Erik. Prospero turned to Francesca, “You please me very much my dear.” He turned to Nico, “The cruelties of life no longer bother her, though I am surprised that you feel for Alfredo’s passing.”   
“He was by no means a good man, but he was still a man, nonetheless. Though, he was dressed as an ape in his final moment.”   
“Yes, a fine jest, don’t you think?”   
“What I think is that Hop-toad went a little too far in his revenge.”   
“Oh come now, do you never smile, Lord di Angelo? Life is full of fun and excitement, especially for one your age! And what better way to celebrate life than with a party! What was that?”   
“What is it?” asked Francesca.   
“A costume I have never seen before, someone wearing red, and I forbade them to wear red!” Nico and Erik shared a quick glance before Prospero led Francesca after the figure. “Come!” Nico wasn’t sure if Prospero had wanted them to follow as well, but he decided to stay put. He was grateful for the distraction as he had managed to sneak a rose petal in the folds of Francesca’s dress. He just hoped it wouldn’t fall out.   
“Go upstairs, do not come back out until after the stroke of one.” The red figure startled them with his words, but he quickly walked away, Prospero and Francesca following him through the rooms of color to the black room. Nico and Erik immediately went up the stairs and into their room, changing out of their costumes into traveling clothes. They packed a bag with a few things while they waited for the toll of the clock. When the hour chimed, Erik grabbed the bag, and the two walked back towards the main hall, only to be greeted with a strange sight. Everyone was dancing ever so much more slowly than before, and all were covered in blood, everyone but Prospero, who glanced at them with surprise when they appeared at the top of the stairs.   
“You! Let me see your face!” Prospero reached out and snatched Erik’s mask off of his face, recoiling in horror at the skeletal face before him.   
“Now do you see why the son of Hades is the only person I could ever serve?” Prospero glanced at Nico in surprise.   
“The son of Hades?” Nico walked down and snatched Erik’s mask from Prospero.  
“Yes, the son of Hades, the Greek gods are real, and your Satanic rituals may have kept my father and his servants at bay, but it did not keep me out, nor the Red Death.” Nico glanced at the red-cloaked figure standing next to him. Prospero’s hand repeated the same action of ripping off the mask right before he recoiled in horror at seeing his own face covered in blood.   
“Yes, Prince Prospero, your hell, and the moment of your death.”  
“No, No! NO!” Prospero turned and ran through the crowd, who began to slow his progress by reaching out and grabbing at him.   
“Go to the battlements, I told Francesca that I would send you there when I saw you.”   
“She was worried about us?”   
“She begged for your lives.”   
“That . . . that was kind of her.”   
“It was your kindness that gave her hope in this den of animals,” Erik pointed out.   
The Red Death nodded, “If you can, help her and Gino start a new life in Venice.”   
“I will.”   
“There are two others, a young girl and an old man still in the village, take them as well. Now go, I must tend to Prospero.”   
“Of course, thank you.” Nico and Erik were able to slip out by sticking close to the walls, the crowd focusing on Prospero, keeping him from escaping his inevitable fate.


	7. Rouge Sunset

Nico and Erik found Francesca and Gino waiting for them at the wall. They quickly told the couple about the little girl and the old man still in the village, and the four set out to find them. They found the old man easily enough, and after explaining that they were going to Venice to start a new life, he was more than willing to tag along, though he did need some help from Erik and Gino to walk. The little girl was found on the outskirts of the town some time later, and began to tell them about the card game she had been playing with a red-cloaked man. The four glanced at each other, had the Red Death made sure she didn’t wander far so they could find her? But they didn’t ponder it for long as their attention turned to surviving the trip to Venice, and finding shelter along the way, even possibly, preferably, getting a carriage ride. It took them a few days, but they arrived at the town where Nico and Erik got their carriage ride to Prince Prospero’s castle. They rested there for a while before continuing on to Venice, getting to the City of Masks just as the sun was bathing the water in oranges and pinks. It took Nico and Erik another week to get the four Catanians situated, but when they finally left, there was another happy family calling Venice home.   
Using their own gondola, Nico and Erik set off for their home, finally.   
“Well, that was interesting, to say the least,” commented Erik as he poled the boat across the lagoon.   
“To say the least,” mumbled Nico.   
“A lira for your thoughts, my liege?”   
There was a pause before Nico sighed, “I feel so old . . .”   
“At the ripe age of thirteen? Starting a bit young, aren’t we?”   
Nico let out a snort before replying with, “The younger the better, right?”   
Erik snickered, “Ah-ha, there is a funny bone in you! Sounds like it needs some exercise though.”  
“Hey! I get plenty of exercise!”   
“Ah, but the funny bone needs a special kind of exercise.”   
Nico groaned, “No, not more people!”   
“Yes, more people, but not of Prospero’s kind, I think we’ve had enough to last us both a lifetime. I’d say you need more of Gino’s and Francesca’s kind. Strong, but gentle; kind, but firm.”   
“But there’s so few of those in the world.”   
“That is true, all the more reason to cherish them. They are like the rarest of diamonds, hard to find, but well worth the work.”   
“But how do you know all of this? What with your history . . .”  
Erik laid a hand on Nico’s shoulder, “Because you are one of those diamonds, and I couldn’t have asked for a better master.” Nico turned his head and glanced down, fighting to keep the tears from springing to his eyes. “However, not to dampen the mood, but I think I should tell you now.”   
“Tell me what?”   
Erik let out a sigh, “The Red Death said something else to me when I saw him.” He paused before continuing, “If what the son of Hades seeks is to be found, first you must rescue the grave cat and the ghost hound. Give shelter to some thieves and save a friend, only then will your loneliness truly end.”  
“What? But . . . I . . . why . . .”  
“Isn’t that what you are seeking, friends?” Nico nodded slowly. “Well, if there’s anything I know about prophecies that rhyme, they have a tendency of coming true.”  
Nico sighed, “In other words, you’re going to get your wish, we’re going to get a couple of pets.”   
Erik laughed, “Ah, yes, a guard dog to protect you and a cat to calm you. A good idea, don’t you think?”   
“Alright, you can start getting everything prepared for their arrival, whenever we find them.”   
“That I shall do. Now, put your head down, my liege, and rest, you’ve had a trying past few days.” Nico did as he asked and laid down in the gondola. Within a matter of minutes, the gentle rolling of the gondola had rocked him to sleep. “Sleep well, my little angel,” whispered Erik as he rowed the young lord home.


End file.
